


Marry me little snake

by Did_Someone_say_Draco_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age of Consent Is 16, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voldemort died in 1981, Voldemort is dead, don't even know what I'm doing, there is an 8th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_Someone_say_Draco_Malfoy/pseuds/Did_Someone_say_Draco_Malfoy
Summary: Just some Snarry FluffHP/SS fluff, some bashing, Harry's a malfoy (adopted), Harry's a Slytherin
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 50





	Marry me little snake

**Author's Note:**

> Just some kiss kiss fall in love Slytherin Harry and Good Professor Snape

Harry was creeped out, there was red-haired little girl looking at him fixedly since he entered the Great Hall. 

It was down right creepy how she and her family acted around him; her brother, who was on Harry's year, always tried to force them to work together and talk to him, since his first year. 

The boys girlfriend was always trying to force him to study with them and always came with weird study plans even though he didn't even know her. 

Percy, the boy's older brother was down right irritant when he was at school, if Severus hadn't handled him, he would be taking points of the slytherins for even breathing until he graduated 

The twin boys didn't try to talk to him so that was okay, and his other brother's were already out of school when Harry enrolled in Hogwarts. 

The boy sighed, making a tired face and rolling his eyes, laughing a little when Draco faked a gag after seeing who was looking at Harry. 

Harrien Malfoy was tired, just tired.

________________________________________________

Severus Snape was at his office grading the first years paper, really, you would think that after almost 20 years of working at Hogwarts the job of grading and teaching would become easier. 

It didn't. 

The man heard someone at his door, unlocking it with his magic, he saw a green and brown figure jumping on his lap, starting to snog him senseless. 

Severus stoped the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at the green eyes in front of him. Really, you would think that after three years of dating in secret, Harry would have calmed down.

But now, the boy never had enough, he always wanted to kiss and fuck, and kiss again, and cuddle, and then fuck.

The two of them had dated since Harry's sixth year, he was now on his eigth yar, almost graduating. 

After the graduation, Harrien was going to be Severus apprentice. The boy was aiming to a Potion and Defence Mastery just like his lover.

________________________________________________

Harrien was happy, more than happy actually, he could explode of exciment and joy right know. 

The boy-now-man had finally graduated, and was going to become his lovers apprentice. 

Harrien Malfoy saw as his lover, who was at his side before, kneeled in front of him and opened a dark-green little box, reveling a beautiful white gold and diamond engagement ring. 

He looked at the man with tears in his eyes, and Severus smiled, saying those so awaited words 

"Harrien Malfoy, would you marry me, making me the happiest potion master in the whole wizarding world?" 

"YES" he told the man crying "yes Sev, fuck, yes" 

The dark-haired man put the ring on Harry's finger, and kissed the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not write anything for my other fic, so I wrote this one shot 
> 
> It's short because it is, I was writing this on my arts class


End file.
